


In Thoughts and Future Vows.

by SinnamonCupcakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Episode 10, Fluff, Fluff Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Snuggle Fluff, Tiny Tiny Bit of Angst, Tooth Rotting Fluff, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonCupcakes/pseuds/SinnamonCupcakes
Summary: A quick one shot fluff fic between the boys.More to come? Maybe. It all depends on how things go.





	

Gentle snowflakes soon turned to a raging, yet gentle storm. Blue and brown eyes scanned over the darkened flurry outside the world around them. Hands, practically frozen together in a tight embrace from trying to walk back home from the rink in the insanity, holding onto each other like the other would be lost if they separated for a second. Yuri's lungs burned with the switch from freezing to warm, trying to ease back into a gentle rhythm. His brown eyes looked over, Victor's piercing blue gaze meeting his brown one. Yuri took in every sight. The stray hair on top of his head from being blasted by the wind. Victor ran a gloved hand through the silver strands, fixing them back into the old position, his every movement catching Yuri's attention, the boy not being able to break from the enthralling trance he was stuck in. Victor chuckled, before facing him, his hand leaving with a slight protest. His hands gently worked off his coat, snow coating the fabric, darker spots forming from where it had already begun to melt. Yuri quickly removed his own coat, hanging it up on the coat rack next to Victor's.

Victor went and turned on the lights, Yuri shaking off the snow on top of his head and headed to the living room, being greeted by Makkachin, the dog barking and following him to the sofa, Yuri sitting down, the dog quickly climbing up and laying in his lap, whining to be pet. Yuri's hand quickly pet through his curly hair, Victor soon re-appearing in the room, walking over and sitting next to Yuri, a bottle of water in his hand. Without another moment apart, the man swiftly sat next to his lover, head laying on his shoulder, face in a dozing rest. Yuri rested his head on top of his, hand gently petting at Makkachin. 

"You did well today" Victor softly said, smiling gently, turning to press a kiss to his cheek. Yuri smiled, his face flushing slightly at the compliments and the affection. 

"Thank you, Victor," he replied, snuggling him slightly. The two remained in a swaying silence, neither uncomfortable with the other not speaking. There was so much to convey between the two, that words wouldn't suffice. There were thousands of words, of phrases that they could have said, but silence seemed to fit best. Yuri smiled gently, his heart racing as he laid with Victor against him. The storm had continued to beat down against the world, the world seeming to stop right outside of the door to their room. Victor looked up to analyze his partner, only to find his brown eyes looking back at him, smiling softly. Victor smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw, his heart wanting to linger longer, but pulling away. Yuri smiled, closing his eyes as he curled up closer to Victor. The gentle moment swirling around the two. It was an unbreakable spell between the two.

Yuri shifted though maybe once, maybe twice. Victor quickly noticed, leaning away to allow him to readjust. Makkachin had gotten up, jumping down onto the floor to allow Yuri to move. Victor quickly found himself being pulled, bodies shifting, entangling each other as they laid back. Yuri curled into the Russian man, the warmth from their shared bodies being warm enough to not require a blanket. 

There was nothing that you could offer Victor to make him give away this sweet moment between him and his Fiance. It was still a word he was getting used to. When Yuri had gone out of his way and proposed that night, Victor had never been happier. From the moment he had met Yuri at last year's banquet, he had always wanted to meet with him. He had yearned to just talk with this mysterious man who had quite literally danced into his life and danced right out. He created and skated the routine Eros in all inspiration of the man who had taken his heart and had left it just as it was. 

He stopped for a second to question if Yuri knew that his routine was actually inspired off that single night. He looked down, just analyzing the brown eyed boy who laid against him, just thinking to himself in the comforting silence. The snow outside had refused to let up, a flurry of soft storms painting the town in brilliant whites. The two lovers though refused to acknowledge the world around them, instead, they were dozing off with each other. Makkachin made a comfy place right at the edge of the sofa, content to be next to his owners, not a care in the world. There was simply a moment of quiet. This nearly domestic life of being together like this almost made the world seem like it was full of peace. Not a single thing could truthfully go wrong right now to both Victor and Yuri. 

When he closed his eyes, Victor was unaware of the loving and admiring gaze that Yuri was giving him. He watched his face carefully. His nose still tinted a bit red from the temperature, the pale skin he had that was almost like porcelain, perfect in every way. His gray hair messed up but still absolutely perfect. He had a bit of doubt in his heart, just watching his seemingly perfect fiance doze off in his arms. One question came to his mind, without a second to stop it. "Why me?" How could a champion, a perfect bachelor, fall in love with someone like him? A man who's eros is  _being a pork cutlet bowl_? Yuri found himself just weighing it down, unable to figure it out. Victor had a knack for knowing what was on Yuri's mind, even without having to really see him. He was quick to pulling him tightly into his arms. "Why do you seem sad?" He asked, blue eyes looking down at him. Yuri would instinctively nestle his head into his chest, but he looked up to him. "I just don't understand it, Victor. You're a champion. A handsome bachelor who goes undefeated. What makes me so special?" 

Victor's eyes scanned over his fiance, hands on his back before one moved into his hair, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "You're special because you're you." Victor said. Yuri nearly groaned at how cliche it sounded before Victor started to shower him with kisses. 

"You are special because you never give up, Yuri. You always get back up, and you've only ever begun your journey with me. When you're searching for something, your eyes sparkle. You, out of everyone possible, have caught my attention because of how incredibly unique and different you are." Yuri felt his heart ease, his face slightly pink from the praise he was receiving. 

"I can't wait for you to bring home gold, Yuri. We'll throw the biggest wedding ever. We'll honeymoon wherever you want to go."

Victor smiled, playing with his hair, before his voice dropped a bit, speaking lowly with a smile to him. "I can't wait to make you mine officially."

**Author's Note:**

> When you originally uploaded the fic with the wrong Yuri/Victor because haha meeee toooo. The panic to fix that was real. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!


End file.
